YHWH (The Last Trials)
YHWH is an entity created by Inane as well as one of his five creations created after The Darkness, Asherah, Chronos and Choros, YHWH is also known as God or as the God of the Bible . Appearance YHWH is a yellow-haired man who have blue eyes, he wears blue and white outfits . In his true form, YHWH is a yellow glowing light . Personnality YHWH is extremely proud and is easy to piss off, however, he's very clever like his children. He don't lie often but do it if it suit him. He loves his children more than all even Satanael, however, he has no love for Death and Trihexa. Background YHWH was created by Inane after as The Darkness, Ophis and Great Red. YHWH created a lot of things, the first was when he wasn't skilled enough in creation, he, so, created Death, later, to protect himself from his creation, he created Trihexa. When Trihexa asked to their father if they can create something, YHWH agreed, Trihexa created four devils called Lucifer, Asmodeus, Leviathan and Beelzebub. After creating the Death and Trihexa, letting Trihexa create the four first Devils and locking Death in a Coffin, YHWH thought about creating a being of light like him, he created a perfect angel. YHWH tried a lot to remake what he did but it fail four times giving at each time birth to an Archangel, after a time, YHWH admitted that Satanael could never be made again. Satanael, during that time, was trying to understand the creations until he found Trihexa's creations, the Devils. He met the four first Devils and become friend with them to the point that his relation with his father iredeemly poisonned . Satan managed to convince one third of all angels to fight against God, helped with the 72 first leaders of the devilish clans and the four first Devils, they started the Great War. During the Great War, all of the four first Devils were killed while Satan was making powerless and was believed deceased by his army, Alastair the de facto ruler of the Devils signed a non-agression pact with the ennemies. Satan hid himself in Earth living as an ermit until Issei disturbed him. Their four children's deaths pissed off Trihexa to the point they rebelled against YHWH, YHWH locked Trihexa with thousands of seals but he had to die in order to do it. Powers & Abilities Today, YHWH is dead, but there was a time where he was the second strongest entity. Photokinesis YHWH had almost total manipulation of light. That light could instantly kill devils and was so powerful it could moderatly harm the Darkness. Light Body YHWH possessed the ability to completely convert his body into light at will. Doing so makes him immune to all non-darkness based attacks. Light Travel As long as there was light between them, YHWH could travel from a point to an other. Creation YHWH could, like his siblings and his three first creations, create. Equipment Sword of the Light : His weapon, made by Inane himself, that weapon is powerful enough it could moderatly harm the Darkness. Trivia * YHWH's apparence was based on Charden Flamberg from Black Cat * YHWH have a habit to make things who don't do what they were tasked for, Trihexa created devils while they were tasked to destroy and Satanael rebelled while he was supposed to be the most loyal angel of YHWH ** Death could also be in the list but he do exactly what he was created for, it's just that he came to think that even the Primordial Beings should die. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Fanon Gods Category:Fanon Genderless Characters Category:Ender Darkos Category:Primordial Beings